


Night Thoughts

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Kouji] Kouji ponders home and the Digital World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Night Thoughts  
 **Character:** Kouji  
 **Word Count:** 346|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write a third person fic  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Kouji] Kouji ponders home and the Digital World.

* * *

Kouji cradled his head on his folded arms and stared up at the strange constellations scattered throughout the darkening sky. How many times had he sat like this with his dad and stepmom, his dog by his side? He hadn’t wanted to, most of the time, but he’d done it anyway. 

_They’d better remember to feed him._ His dog was his responsibility, his dad had told him multiple times, and he lived up to that responsibility. But he’d been here …how long now? Days? Maybe a week yet? He hadn’t kept too much track of the time, but it had been long enough that they’d probably noticed he was gone. 

He hated worrying his dad. He’d never _wanted_ to make him worry, but the promise of his questions being answered was far too tempting. Everything his father had never told him no matter how often he’d asked… 

He’d get the answers. He would stay here as long as he needed to and apologize when he returned home. 

He needed those answers like he needed the air in his lungs. What really happened to his mother? 

_Dad said she died, but…why does that feel wrong?_ He didn’t want to accuse his dad of lying, but sometimes he just…couldn’t believe him. Couldn’t believe that she wasn’t out there somewhere, waiting for him to turn up in her life. 

And why did it feel wrong to be alone? He didn’t want loads of friends, didn’t want a pack of people like those other kids he’d seen here trailing behind him. But sometimes, in the dark of the night, he woke up and wanted to reach for someone else, and there was never anyone else there. 

And there _should have been_. Someone as close to him as his own reflection… 

The answers were out there. That voice had promised him, and every sense he owned told him this person, however it was, would give him those answers. He had only to reach them, wherever they were. 

He would. And woe betide anyone, human or Digimon, who got in his way. 

**The End**


End file.
